harryalbuspotterfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Weasley
:"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you. But no pressure." :—Ron Weasley jokingly warning Rose about house choices : Rose "Rosie" Weasley (born 19 May,. 2006) was a half-blood witch and the daughter of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She had a younger brother named Hugo who was born about two years after her. She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2017, the same time as Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy, and she was Sorted into Gryffindor. First year In his first year at Hogwarts, Rose had undergone the trial of the Sorting Hat as all their colleagues in the first year. She was one of the last students to be called, and surpassing the expectations of teachers, especially Flitwick, she was selected for Gryffindor. Rose has demonstrated decreased great wisdom, so she was indicated to have some classes in the second year, along with his cousin James Potter II. Together with his cousin Albus and his friend Scorpius Malfoy, Rose embarks on speculation about the craftsman Albriech Ambratorix, and she find the book that identified the Eye of the Worlds. Relationships Rose seems to have a strong relationship with her father, Ron Weasley, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting. Rose is also thought to be close to her mother, Hermione Granger, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence. She's also close to her cousin Albus as she beamed at him. Rose is assumed to have a good relationship with her brother and cousins. Hogwarts students. Rose made some friends in his first year at Hogwarts, especially with Lana Longbottom and Claire Entwhistle, his best friends in Gryffindor. She also wanted to start a friendship with Livius Black, but the boy felt very shy to do so. Rose has also become friends with his cousin Albus, and did not care that he went to Slytherin, also made friends with the unstable Scorpius Malfoy, and together they get engaged in a dangerous search about Ambratorix and their professors: Mylor Silvanus and Epibalsa McNaught. Personality and traits :Ron: "So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." :Hermione: "Ron, for heaven's sake. Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" :— Rose's parents before her first year at Hogwarts {C Rose is said to have inherited her mother's intelligence. It is also noted that she put on her robes before needed, like her mother did at her age. If her father's encouragement to beat Scorpius Malfoy academically has any effect, she may also turn out to be rather competitive and academically brilliant like her mother. She seems to be quite close to her cousin Albus, Harry and Ginny's son, who is about the same age and who shared her anxiety about where he would be sorted at school. When she arrived at King's Cross Station to head off for their first year, Albus was "immensely relieved" to see her, and Rose beamed at him. Category:Gryffindors Category: Sorted in 2017 Category:Female Category: Weasley Family Category:Half-Bloods Category:Hogwarts students